Worldwide (Por todo el mundo)
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: Midorikawa fue sacado de Inazuma Japan y esto trajo consecuencias en su relación con Hiroto pues ambos tendrán que luchar a mantener su relación a distancia por un largo tiempo y a pesar de todos los obstáculos que se le presente a Kiyama pues una promesa hizo...nunca olvidar a su amado Ryuuji , los 6 meses más largos para esta pareja


**Hola! :D... lo se me harán bullying por no actualizar los fics e_e pero andaba ocupada por el pinche colegio :c pero bueno...aqui les traigo un fic que me tarde 8 meses en terminarlo y realmente amé hacerlo pues tiene una de mis canciones favoritas cantada por mis amores Big Time Rush mi banda favorita, cuando fui a su concierto y al M&G debo admitir que fue el mejor momento de mi vida! son unos amores nunca olvidaré ese instante cuando los conocí...ñ_ñU ok mejor no los aburro con mi momento donde los conocí jaja luego verán que haré otro fic basado en algo parecido :3**

**Ah por cierto ese fic lo subí a Mundo Yaoi pero nunca lo llegué a terminar porque primero se me había olvidado la contraseña y segundo no tenia como acabarlo y eso fue hace 7 meses! D: asi que si perdónenme por no acabarlo TwT**

**Espero que les guste y les recomiendo que cuando lean el fic escuchen la canción ^^ dejen buenos comentarios gracias :)**

**Worldwide (Por todo el mundo)**

Hiroto x Midorikawa

_Espera un minuto antes de que digas algo quiero preguntarte como estuvo tu dia?  
porque, te he estado extrañando a ti a mi lado  
Acaso te desperté?  
Lo siento es que no podía dormir  
Me has tranquilizado  
hay algo en el sonido de tu voz_

-No…no-decía Hiroto entrecortado mientras dormía en sus sueños

~~~~Sueño~~~~

-Hiroto, prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo-decía Mido abrazando a su pelirrojo, ambos echados en el pasto

-Siempre…. Nada nos separará…te amo…-besando tiernamente a su peliverde a quien de pronto vio llorar y no era de alegría-Porque lloras Ryuuji?

-Porque… pronto nos separaremos…y yo no quiero…te amo demasiado-

-que? Pero? Como? Pero…-no pudo decir mucho… todo se volvía blanco y borroso el sueño o pesadilla se acababa….

~~~~Fin del sueño~~~~

-Hiroto! Despierta!-decía Mido su novio y compañero de cuarto del FFI

-Mido!-despertó el oji jade y apenas vio al peliverde lo abrazó

-que paso? Estas bien?-preocupado Mido-me despertaste

-no, nada…, es que tuve un mal sueño-ambos se soltaron del abrazo-Su voz me tranquiliza-pensó Hiroto

-ah ya… bueno ya levántate dormilón tenemos practica-Mido se paró pero no podía caminar bien casi se tambaleaba

-Mido estas bien? no creo que debas practicar luego del partido contra Corea quedaste mal-miraba preocupado al peliverde

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, nunca, nunca (Estoy tan lejos como pareciera)_

_Pronto estaremos juntos_

_y lo volveremos a empezar de donde lo dejamos_

-Mas tarde-

-Chicos! Vengan a jugar!-decía feliz Endo

-Endo! Tuvimos ayer un partido difícil y tenemos a Fubuki herido ¬¬ - le respondía Kazemaru con una gotita

-Capitán!-gritaba Haruna-el entrenador te llama es sobre el cambio de jugadores…

-Esta bien… allá voy…-la sonrisa se le borró a Endo, sabía que debía enviar a sus amigos de vuelta y sacarlos de Inazuma Japan, decisión dolorosa para un capitán… sacar a sus amigos

-1 hora después-

-Chicos… el entrenador Kudou los llama a todos-decía Endo con tristeza

-Luego-

-Muchachos…como saben, Fubuki salió herido en el partido contra Corea, pero…él no va a ser el único que se irá del equipo-dijo Endo

El aire se llenó de tensión, nadie quería irse de Inazuma Japan, pero al parecer se había tomado la decisión

-El que se irá además de Fubuki…. Será…Midorikawa….lo siento,…-decía Endo apenado mientras Mido y Hiroto estaban en shock, el resto se sentía aliviado pero a la vez triste por la partida de ambos miembros, se notaba también que Goenji a pesar de no ser muy expresivo le dolía la partida del peli plata , en ese instante Ryuuji salió corriendo fuera de la sala dejando a todos sorprendidos, Hiroto no lo pensó 2 veces y fue detrás de él, bien sabía que el peliverde estaba lastimado en el tobillo

-Mido…-Hiroto corrió hasta alcanzar a su novio que estaba debajo de un árbol sentado

-yo….no quiero irme-el ex capitán de Tormenta Géminis se quebró y se lanzó a llorar a los brazos del otro chico

-A esto se refería mi sueño… el mayor vio como el rostro de Mido estaba lleno de lágrimas-no me gusta verte llorar…

-es que… no quiero perderte… si me voy será por 6 meses …6 meses! Sin verte, sentirte, quererte….no creo soportar….pero…

-si tanto me vas a extrañar… yo también me iré de Inazuma Japan, no voy a servir para nada si tu no estás aquí a mi lado-besando tiernamente a Mido pero este último no se dejó

-no…no quiero…Hiroto-mirándolo a los ojos fijamente-…yo te amo como a nadie pero… yo se por más que me duela que sería egoísta de mi parte hacerte abandonar el equipo por mi… además recuerdas que …-

-no! Yo…no quiero! No puedo vivir sin ti! …–

_Paris, Londres, Tokio  
Solo hay una cosa que debo hacer  
(Hola, Llamarte todas las noches por teléfono) x2  
No creo soportar otro adiós  
Pero nena no será muy largo  
Tu eres la única en la que estaré pensando  
(Hola, Llamarte todas las noches por teléfono)_

-y yo tampoco…pero "oportunidades como estas solo se dan una vez en la vida"…ser uno de los mejores de Japón o del mundo en especial…lo es-lo miraba Mido dulcemente pero a la vez triste

-Te amo… tu siempre sabes que decir…-se volvieron a besar… sabían que era una despedida pero se amaban y si realmente era fuerte esta relación lucharán por mantenerla a distancia…

-3 Días después-

-Chicos no era necesario que vinieran-decía Endo

-si, si lo era teníamos que despedirnos de ustedes chicos, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo-decía Shirou con una pierna enyesada

-… recupérate Fubuki-le decía Goenji mirando al peli plata y deseando que pronto volviera

-Chicos han visto a Hiroto?-preguntaba Kogure

-mmm no, no se, debe estar despidiéndose de Midorikawa-le respondía Kazemaru uno de los mejores amigos de Mido

-…te extrañare…-le decía Hiroto

-… no será la ultima vez que nos veremos, te veré en los partido de televisión, además solo son 6 meses… te…-no termino de hablar ya que Mido se puso a llorar

-no es necesario que lo digas, … yo lo se mi querido chico helado, te llamaré todas las noches… salúdame a mi hermana, a Osamu, e incluso a los idiotas de Nagumo y Suzuno que fueron los que te accidentaron, diles que cuando los vea los voy a matar por hacerte eso…-se rió Hiroto con lo último

-Pasajeros del vuelo privado de Inazuma Japan ir subiendo-decían por altavoz

-es hora de irme…Mido recuerda esto, yo te amo, y pensare en ti todo el tiempo…por todo el mundo y cuando este en los partidos solo anotaré por ti-

-tanto duele un adiós?-decía Mido

-al parecer…si, no creo volver a soportar otro… eres especial…-

-sabes… creo que deberíamos…-

-esto?-dándole un lindo beso tierno, lleno de amor y comprensión, de esperanza de volverse a ver y seguirse queriendo luego de 6 meses

-un beso de despedida… te amo Hiroto…-

-pasajeros del vuelo privado de Inazuma Japan abordar el avión, última llamada-

-ya me voy…-el pelirrojo agarró su maleta y se caminó a abordar el avión siendo observado por un muy triste Mido quien se quedó observando por la ventana hasta que ese avión despegara

-te amo… no lo olvides, suerte…-viendo como el avión despegaba y el peliverde soltó algunas lágrimas al ver esto y solo oyó una voz que decía…yo también

-ellos estarán bien, no te preocupes Mido-le decía Shirou con quien estaba para luego irse del aeropuerto

_Chica estaré pensando en ti, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo  
Chica estaré pensando en ti, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo  
Estaré pensando en ti_

Ya había despegado el avión y Hiroto miraba por la ventanilla pensando tan solo en su querido Mido y como sería ahora sin ese chico imperativo, gracioso y amante de los helados, extrañaría su sonrisa y su manera de esforzarse por lo que quería

-Que sucede Hiroto?-le preguntaba el distraído del capitán-es sobre Midorikawa?-bueno…casi siempre es distraído pero no esta vez

-si… no se porque lo enviaron a él, si Hijikata, Kido y Tsunami también estaban heridos! Porque llevarse a Mido! Porque Endo! Dime porque!-se desesperó el oji jade

-… era su mejor amigo, y no te diste cuenta que él se exigía demasiado y pudo haberse lastimado peor-intervino Goenji

-Hiroto, no fue mi intención créeme el entrenador me lo dijo y no podía oponerme a su decisión-decía Endo

-Kiyama… podemos hablar?-le dijo Goenji al ver la actitud del pelirrojo

-esta bien…-ambos muchachos se pararon de su sitios del avión y se fueron a conversar a otro lado

-que crees que te pasa? Acaso crees ser el único que le duele la partida de alguien a quien quiere?-le enfrentó Goenji

-… que quieres decir con eso? Solo se fueron Fubuki y Midorikawa…acaso te gustaba mi novio? – estaba tan ciego Hiroto que creyó lo contrario

-¬¬… me refería a Shirou… tu por lo menos tu te le declaraste a Midorikawa… yo fui tan miedoso que no pude decirle a Shirou lo que sentía antes de irse… fui un idiota, y tu tienes a Mido y ambos saben que se aman, porque ponerse triste, solo son 6 meses, pasarán rápido…-nunca en su vida Shuuya había tan sincero

-Goenji… no sabía eso, …supongo que te debo agradecer, es cierto, Mido…yo lo amo sé que seguiré amándolo igual aunque pasen 6 meses, …gracias-ambos muchachos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios…pero Hiroto seguía pensando en su querido heladito…

_Si, tal vez, un millón de chicas lindas sepan mi nombre  
pero no, te preocupes, porque tu tienes mi corazón  
Y se, no es fácil, irse de cuidad en cuidad  
es solo levantarte e irte  
pero el show debe continuar y necesito que seas fuerte  
_

-Inazuma Japan! Vamos! –gritaba la multitud en ese estadio era el primer partido de la selección era contra Knights of queen (N/A: Inglaterra, los Caballeros de la Reina)

-Te amamos Hiroto! Kyaaa!-gritaban varias chicas

-Es el jugador mas lindo de Inazuma Japan!-

-Quiero que se case conmigo!-

El pelirrojo ignoraba a todas estas chicas, las pasaba de largo o simplemente ni las miraba hasta que…

-Hiroto! Espera!-decía una chica de cabello azulino

-U…Ulvida? Que haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido

-que acaso no puedo venir a apoyar a mi novio, en el mundial?-le dijo sonriendo

-no soy tu novio y si viniste pare eso es mejor que te vayas –

-pe... pero yo te amo-

-y yo amo a Midorikawa él tiene mi corazón, asi que vete, que tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-Hiroto se volteo pero Ulvida lo abrazó por atrás y vio unas cámaras grabando todo lo sucedido

-En otro lado del mundo-

-Hiroto… será que tan pronto me olvidaste-Mido apagó el televisor pero a los pocos segundos recibió una llamada (N/A: si una llamada que fue rápida)

-Mido! No es lo que crees yo le dije que se fuera pero ella no me hizo caso, dime que no lo viste-

Un silencio incomodo se escuchó por teléfono Mido no le contestaba y Hiroto pensó que es cierto el peli verde tenía razón de enojarse con el por no evitar lo de las cámaras pero…

-te creo… pero igual me dolió que varias chicas te gritaran que te aman y me asusta pensar que en el tiempo que no estés me cambies por alguna de ellas-le dijo Midorikawa con algo de voz quebrada como queriendo llorar

-...-a Hiroto se le rompía el corazón de oír llorar asi al pobre de Mido y no poder hacer nada al respecto pero...-Mido...yo en serio te amo, y si tal vez haya un montón de chicas que sepan mi nombre pero no te preocupes, solo tú tiene mi corazón y lo sabes, asi que necesito que seas fuerte ok?

-Hiroto... te amo, suerte en el partido, te apoyaré y seré tu fan 1°, no me preocupare...ya se lo que sientes por mi...

Ese día en el partido pasaron varias cosas entre ellas Inazuma Japan gano el partid grandes jugadas se dieron y fue emocionante para cada persona que veía pero solo un chico admiraba a su querido Hiroto.

Días después...~

-Aló?, Hola hermana...esta Midorikawa?...si ok pásame con el ...porque quiero hablar con el?...es porque es mi mejor amigo y mi novio ¬¬...no...ya te dije que no estaré con Ulvida...no...NO! no te atrevas a maltratarlo con entrenamiento ...solo pásame con el ¬¬-

-Alo? Hiroto! te extrañaba... como has estado?

-Bien Mido aquí practicando con los chicos para el partido contra El Imperio pero eso no importa como estas tu? o los idiotas? (N/A: se refiere a Nagumo y Suzuno)

-te dije que no los llames asi TT^TT

-yo los llamo asi desde que te lastimaron en el partido u_ú...bueno ok ...

-bueno yo estoy bien, practicando con Diam y Osamu para ver si vuelvo a Inazuma Japan eso quisiera

-los odio y tu lo sabes ¬¬... te tocan un solo cabello de pistache y los mando al espacio exterior a ambos

-pero quien tiene locas fans que lo acosan ¬¬

-este...ok tu ganas Mido ...bueno debo cortarte tengo que ir donde mi amante Endo para ver que hacemos en el siguiente partido

-HIROTO KIYAMA! ¬¬

-era broma... nos vemos... te amo, recuérdalo

-ok... nos vemos te quiero muchísimo mas que a mi helado ^^ suerte

Y asi se llamaban cada noche para hablarse uno al otro incluso aunque hablaran de tonterías...

_Yo, yo, yo, yo, nunca, nunca (Estoy tan lejos como pareciera)  
Pronto estaremos juntos  
y lo volveremos a empezar de donde lo dejamos_

-Queridos espectadores hoy es el partido de El Imperio vs Inazuma Japan, todos estaban esperando esto… pero esperen! Nos acaban de informar que el capitán del equipo de Japón y su estratega no aparecen… que será de los muchachos... podrán jugar? Esperen! Ha habido un cambio! El nuevo capitán del equipo de Raimon es Kazemaru Ichirouta

-En otra parte del mundo-

-Espero que les vaya bien… sin el capitán y Kido les será algo difícil el partido… por favor Hiroto cuídate he oído que ese equipo es difícil-le decía Mido desde un teléfono a su querido

-Si Mido no te preocupes… cuento con que tu me apoyarás… además cuando volvamos a vernos tendremos un partido los 2 y créeme que no será de futbol…-le respondía Hiroto por teléfono

-Hi…Hiroto! ¬/¬…ah ya ve a jugar que ahorita empieza el partido… te quiero…suerte…-

-Ok…te amo mucho también.. cuídate…y hazme recordar pegarle a Diam porque me entere que fue a comer helado contigo y eso solo lo puedo hacer yo o tal vez Suzuno

-Hiroto! …te quiero, ve a jugar… además nunca estoy tan lejos de ti asi que puedes cuidarme….sin querer pegarle a alguien? ¬¬-

-… ok ok mi heladito de pistacho nos hablamos después del partido…chau-cortaba el teléfono el pelirrojo

-Suerte…-

Ese partido…Inazuma Japan vs El imperio fue uno de los mas difíciles que le había tocado a el equipo de Japón era el hecho de que no tenían al capitán, al estratega (y a Fudou y Sakuma xD) y sus probabilidades de ganar eran casi nulas pero que hacer? Solo había una opción…

-Atención fanáticos se ha remplazado al capitán de Inazuma Japan… su puesto es tomado por Ichirouta Kazemaru el número 2 de su equipo esperamos que nuestra selección gane

-Rayos…Endo porque desapareciste…-pensaba Kazemaru algo nervioso

Y asi como dijeron el partido fue dificultoso y peligroso para todos los chicos del equipo todos sabían que sin el capitán literalmente estaban perdidos…pero aun asi dieron su mayor esfuerzo hasta que…

-Ohh! Por dios el capitán suplente de Inazuma Japan fue herido, primero se quedan sin capitán oficial y ahora sin el suplente, que van a hacer?-Decía el comentador…asi es Kazemaru se había accidentado y con esto las esperanzas de que gane el equipo se iban desvaneciendo a menos que…

-Hiroto!-grito Kaze-ven ahorita urgente!

-Que sucede?-

-No me digas que sucede… creo que ya sabes porque te llame-

-no en realidad no… que quieres no entiendo muchas veces las indirectas y incluso una vez…-pero fue interrumpido por el peli celeste

-Hiroto quiero que seas mi remplazo de capitán por favor…-

-Que?! Que cosa dices Kazemaru! Que te pasa yo no lo hare no tengo las habilidades de Endo ni tu y además…-

-bien tu sabes que siendo el capitán del equipo de Génesis, el quipo mas fuerte que tuvimos que lidiar hace tiempo, fuiste capaz de controlarlo…porque no puedes con nuestro equipo? O es acaso que tienes miedo?-

-… no es que…ah no lo entenderías…-le replico algo enojado el pelirrojo

-como que…acaso crees que no sé de que si perdemos creerás de que tienes la culpa? No es asi incluso creo que principalmente no quieres jugar de capitán por miedo a decepcionarnos…en especial a Ryuuji…

-Mido…lo extraño…ya veo porque eran amigos… si ok lo admito Kaze, tengo mi…miedo de que si perdamos será culpa mía y aun peor que Ryuuji lo decepcione…-Hiroto miraba al suelo algo desesperado y triste

-…él nunca lo estará…-

_Paris, Londres, Tokio  
Solo hay una cosa que debo hacer  
(Hola, Llamarte todas las noches por teléfono) x2  
No creo soportar otro adiós  
Pero nena no será muy largo  
Tu eres la única en la que estaré pensando  
(Hola, Llamarte todas las noches por teléfono)_

-Que sucede porque no salen los chicos a jugar?...-preguntaba preocupado el peliverde viendo el partido.

-n…no lo se si…si pueda hacerlo-

-Hiroto! Entiéndelo tu tienes las habilidades suficientes y el talento para poder fácilmente ser capitán del equipo aunque sea de remplazo-le gritó Kazemaru fuertemente al pelirrojo haciendo que se sorprendiera

-tu si puedes…-escucho Hiroto un susurro con la misma voz que Midorikawa-Mido… yo…Esta bien Kaze…yo lo hare seré el capitán –diciendo esto el oji verde se puso la banda de capitán (si la cosa esa) y salió a la cancha.

-Kiyama-san seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?-preguntaba intrigado Toramaru al escuchar las nuevas órdenes

-No te preocupes Toramaru él sabe lo que hace…-le dijo interviniendo Goenji

-Queridos espectadores se ha dado una cambio de ultimo minuto el capitán de remplazo ahora es Hiroto Kiyama el cual se dispone ahora a dar las nuevas ordenes se le ve decidido pero faltando tan poco tiempo será posible que Inazuma Japan logre vencer al equipo de Argentina?-

*Flashback*

-Porque! Porque no puedo ser tan útil para el equipo…no se Hiroto porque me han elegido para el equipo sino sirvo para nada- lloraba amargamente Midorikawa

-no digas eso…recuerdas cuando salimos del instituto Alien? Empezamos a ver la vida de otra manera ya no éramos los chicos de antes y creo que tu desarrollaste tus habilidades para jugar a la par con Épsilon o con Génesis, te volviste uno de los mas hábiles del grupo… y asi es como yo te conozco por no rendirte y seguir adelante, cree en ti cree en tu futbol Mido-le decía Hiroto mirando fijamente a los ojos llorosos de Midorikawa

-Hiro…yo…-no hablo mucho Mido solo se abrazó a su compañero y se puso a llorar

-…lo entiendo, confío en ti no lo olvides-el pelirrojo solo atino a confortarlo con un abrazo

-si confías en mi pues… yo hare lo mismo y creeré en ti siempre Hiroto...-

*Fin del flashback*

-Midorikawa confía en mi… no lo defraudare…-Hiroto corría por el campo dándole señales a Goenji y Toramaru de la técnica que irían a realizar

-Goenji-san debemos seguir la técnica o no?-

-Toramaru tu solo síguele las instrucciones de Hiroto y no lo cuestiones-decía Goenji avanzando mas adelante dejando a Hiroto y Toramaru atrás

-Gran ignición de fuego-dieron los 3 muchachos y de ahí salió una gran bola de fuego que pasó por toda la cancha e impacto fuertemente el arco dándole un gol de favor a el equipo de Japón

-Bien hecho chicos-les dijo el oji verde

-no hay tiempo de felicitaciones Hiroto debemos anotar otro gol si queremos ganar-dijo Goenji

-solo anotare por la promesa que te hice confía en mi Ryuuji no te defraudaré, hare que el equipo sea el mejor del mundo…

_Chica estaré pensando en ti, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo  
Chica estaré pensando en ti, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo  
Estaré pensando en ti_

-Por otro lado del mundo-

-Al parecer los tontos tienen oportunidad de ganar-decía Haruya sentado en el mueble junto a Suzuno y un muy nervioso Midorikawa

-no les digas asi cabeza de tulipán… ¿no vez que pones mas nervioso a Mido?-lo defendía el peliblanco

-chicos cállense por favor… este es un momento importante para Hiro-entonces diciendo esto Mido sintió algo…era como una conexión como si al otro lado donde Hiroto jugaba solo pensaba en el no sabia porque sentía eso pero le agradaba y lo animo a seguir dándole ánimos a su querido Kiyama

-Volviendo al partido-

-Y quedando pocos segundos el trio de goleadores de hoy Toramaru Utsunomiya, Shuuya Goenji y Hiroto Kiyama dan todo para meter el último gol y asi empatar a el equipo del Imperio de Argentina se podrá lograr?

-Rápido Goenji-san pásela!-grito Toramaru

Adelantándose velozmente Goenji iba a hacer el tiro pero en ese instante contra su propia voluntad el pitido de final del partido había sonado y la tensión y tristeza se había extendido entre todos fans del equipo de Japón puesto que habían perdido, claro esto no lo sacaba de las finales pero hacía más dificultoso llegar al objetivo de ser los mejores del mundo.

El partido había acabado los muchachos abandonaban el estadio, Inazuma Japan había ido a encontrarse con Endo, Kido, Fudou y Sakuma, el único que se había quedado en el campo era Hiroto….

-Midorikawa… yo, no dejo de pensar en ti, he perdido este partido pero te juro que el próximo ahí cada gol que anote será solo exclusivamente para ti te lo juro amor…-

-pensando en Midorikawa eh?-decía Goenji que para su sorpresa estaba ahí

-si…-

-sabes te note en el partido muy decidido, decidido a cumplir tu promesa con Midorikawa… se podría decir que yo te admiro por ser así…-lo miraba sinceramente el peli crema

-admirarme? De que hablas porque?-preguntaba algo confundido Hiroto

-tener ese valor de cumplir una promesa tan fielmente ya pocas personas hacen eso en el presente… me agrada que tu y Midorikawa se sean tan fieles y se amen a pesar del tiempo, Shirou…como desearía haberle dicho realmente la verdad-

-creo que…deberías dejar de lamentarte, yo sé que pronto estarán ambos juntos tenlo por seguro en ese momento seguro le dirás la verdad, Goenji…gracias por haberme hecho recapacitar cuando Mido se fue del equipo-

-no es nada,…bueno ya vámonos que ahorita el resto del equipo nos va a dejar-

-esta bien-Hiroto cogió sus cosas y volteó un rato a mirar la cancha, le recordó algo a cuando el practicaba futbol en el instituto Alien junto a Mido esos viejos recuerdos le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas que por suerte logro contener, miró al cielo y solo tenia en mente una persona Midorikawa…

_Oh para donde el viento sople  
tu seguirás siendo la una y única chica en mi mente  
no, no hay ninguna mejor (por todo el mundo)  
asi que siempre recuerda (por todo el mundo)  
siempre recuerda…chica tu eres mía_

Ha pasado exactamente 2 semanas del encuentro con el equipo de el imperio y 1 dia del encuentro con el equipo de The Unicorns andaban en las preliminares y ahora el equipo de Inazuma Japan contaba con el retorno de Fubuki, siendo así eran imparables…pero cuando volvió Shirou hubo una decepción por parte de Hiroto el esperaba que con el albino hubiera vuelto también su querido Mido pero no fue así…

-No entiendo porque no te trajeron a ti también es injusto-renegaba Hiroto hablando por teléfono

-pues no es mi culpa Hiro… al parecer solo necesitaban 1 jugador de remplazo y le dieron el puesto a Shirou, pero no te preocupes… no me gusta escucharte asi… mas bien olvidemos esto hablemos de otra cosa, que tal fue el partido contra The Unicorns?- intentaba cambiar el tema Mido

-… pues estuvo bien pero hubiera estado mejor si hubieras estado ahí al menos aunque sea apoyándome sabes? Acaso Hitomiko no te puede traer a ver aunque sea 1 partido?-preguntaba Hiroto

-pues… no en si es porque tu sabes que si va uno van todos y me refiero a TODOS eso costaría caro y dudo que tu hermana quiera pagar eso…-

-cuando sea millonario y presidente de la compañía de mi padre y tu mi secretario podremos gastar todo el dinero que queramos y tendrás un I-Phone !-se reía el pelirrojo

-ay Hiro eso nunca va a pasar, tu presidente de una empresa jaja ay que loco y ahora que va a pasar que Goenji se vuelva malo y contra el futbol no me hagas reír…-le respondía Mido pero de pronto se oyó un grito muy raro viniendo del teléfono de Hiroto- oye que fue eso? se oyo como los gritos del capitán

-…que raro ya es muy tarde que hará despierto?...mejor te corto mi querido heladito hablamos mañana cuídate esta bien?-decía Hiroto despidiéndose de su novio

-esta bien, cuídate futuro jefe Hiroto Kiyama jaja buenas noches y sueña conmigo-

-siempre lo hago…-

-Al día siguiente-

-No se si soy yo pero el partido contra Orfeo me esta poniendo nervioso…- pensaba Hiroto caminando solo por el bosque pero sintiendo una extraña presencia que lo seguía- debo aumentar mis habilidades si quiero ser invencible contra los Italianos y además…un kappa? o_o -se asustó de sobremanera el oji verde hasta que oyó una señal de auxilio por parte de su compañero de equipo Kogure, llego hasta donde él y lo ayudo pero sin darse cuenta se vio envuelto en una rara aventura ya que un kappa andaba siguiéndolos a él y Kogure pero al rato dejo de hacerlo… la noche había caído y ambos muchachos andaban perdidos

-Kogure ya es tarde… acaso no puedes dormir?-le preguntaba Hiroto preocupado a el menor

-Hiroto-san una pregunta… usted y Mido-chan estaban juntos no?-

-Pues si porque?- decía Hiroto mirando hacia el cielo estrellado

-pues habiendo tantas chicas y chicos en el mundo porque fue él el indicado? O mas bien como lo supo?-le preguntaba Kogure bien curioso

-pues fue algo de que realmente nunca me había fijado, él era mi mejor amigo, había estado siempre ahí, en esa época yo era novio de Ulvida pero con ella nunca hallé una felicidad que había buscado, sé que Mido no es perfecto puede ser muy torpe e incluso tu lo has visto tiene una actitud de niño pequeño pero… no podría pensar en alguien mejor que él, es muy lindo todo de el sus ojos negros, su cabello verde, su tierna imagen… su actitud de no rendirse eso me gusto de él que nunca vi de nadie mas, por eso lo amo y espero que llegue el momento de volverlo a ver-le respondió el oji verde mirando las estrellas su mayor recuerdo de noches con su amado

-En otra parte del mundo -

-Mido ya vete a dormir-decía un muy soñoliento Suzuno entrando a la habitación del nombrado-.. que haces? Ya es tarde sabes?

-pues… yo le escribía una carta a Hiroto fue idea de Osamu me dijo que seria buena idea si, sí-se puso rojo y nervioso el peliverde -…aunque podría llamarlo y asi sería menos molesto para él

-…-el peliblanco le sonrió y lo miro con ternura- pues me parece adorable… y creo que sería un bonito detalle mandarle algo de parte tuya sabes?

-gracias Suzuno… bueno puedes dársela a Osamu por favor él va a enviarlas mañana no se como pero llegaran en solo medio dia, según él tiene "contactos" pero bueno…jeje-se reía Mido

_Paris, Londres, Tokio  
Solo hay una cosa que debo hacer  
(Hola, Llamarte todas las noches por teléfono) x2  
No creo soportar otro adiós  
Pero nena no será muy largo  
Tu eres la única en la que estaré pensando  
(Hola, Llamarte todas las noches por teléfono)_

-Hiroto por última vez que los kappas no existen-

-Ryuuji te lo juro que yo y Kogure vimos un kappa e incluso jugamos futbol con él! –le insistía Hiroto

-…ah ok, ok si tu lo dices te creeré…pero bueno…este Hiro…te hay llegado algún paquete estos días?-le preguntaba Mido

-pues no, a nosotros no nos dan paquetes al menos no todavía porque?-

-ah… por nada me pregunto porque no le habrán dado bueno Hiroto me están mandando a comprar la comida para el almuerzo, iré con Suzuno… diviértete entrenando te quiero mucho

-yo también te quiero cuídate mucho llámame cuando llegues quiero hablarte de algo importante…-decía con un tono muy feliz Hiroto

-claro que será… nos vemos-cortó el teléfono el peliverde

-Mas tarde-

-Chicos que les parecieron los sándwiches que hizo Fuyuka?-preguntaba Endo con algo de nerviosismo puesto que Natsumi andaba viendo mal a él como si le advirtiera que dijera obligado a que están bien

-si supongo que están ricos-decía Hiroto siguiéndole la corriente al castaño

-si Fuyuka están ricos… moriré comiendo esto!-agregaba Fubuki quien como siempre era muy amable al decir las cosas…-eh! Hiroto en que piensas?

-ah? Pues yo… a en Mido me preguntaba como serían las cosas si él hubiera vuelto…-

-de seguro me debes odiar por haber vuelto en vez de el-decía apenado el peli plata

-que? Nada que ver Shirou me caes bien es bueno que volvieras se te necesitaba… solo me frustró que el pues…no lo volviera a ver tenia la esperanza de verlo pero bueno ya solo falta 3 semanas para que el torneo acabe hay que dar todo lo posible para que los esfuerzos de todos no hayan sido en vano-

-tanto tiempo ha pasado esos 6 meses…wau como vuelan los días… has debido soportar mucho mas bien digo ustedes,… creo que para haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos y separados…se deben amar mucho-

-pues…-Hiroto estaba hablando cuando fue interrumpido por Haruna que llevaba una mochila

-Chicos! Tenemos un regalo especial para ustedes el dia de hoy-decía feliz la de lentes

-Cartas de todos-dijeron simultáneamente los muchachos, cada uno se dispuso a buscar ver que les mandaron familiares o amigos

-puede ser que… -el pelirrojo busco en esa bolsa hasta hallar una postal que estaba en el fondo de la bolsa una adorable y pequeña cartita que a simple vista se notaba estar hecha a mano de obra de su querido Ryuuji - esta es de Midorikawa…

-eh Midorikawa?-preguntaba curioso Fubuki puesto que luego de su vuelo de regreso se había visto con el peliverde y hablaron de algo privado que Hiroto no sabia

_-"como están chicos? Sus jugadas han pues llegado aquí a Japón con mucha alegría todos los estamos apoyando, yo me estoy esforzando por volverme mas fuerte y mejorar mis habilidades en cuento a jugar, espero que se la estén pasando genial se lo merecen han llegado muy lejos muchachos todos están orgullosos de ustedes, diviértanse y no se la pasen estresados por los partidos yo sé que lo lograran_

_Psd: eh…que nadie lea lo de abajo por favor me da vergüenza"-_Hiroto al leer esto no pudo evitar reírse con la ternura y vergüenza de Midorikawa

_Psd2: Hiroto, te extraño mucho sé que es cursi enviar una carta a pesar que te puedo llamar pero es que no sé que me dio por hacer esto y quería decirte lo mucho que te extraño y como desearía que estuvieras aquí para poder abrazarte y llenarte a besos pero suena muy tonto lo se, aun asi te amo y quiero que des tu mayor esfuerzo en las finales estaré desde aquí apoyándote junto a los demás. No se como me enamore perdidamente de ti, lo que si se es que este amor que siento es muy grande, aprendí mucho de ti y tu de mi, tal vez somos muy distintos pero al final logramos entendernos sé que a veces hay cosas que no me gustan de ti pero con defectos y todo me gustaste, todo lo que tu vez imperfecto yo lo veo malditamente perfecto!_

_Te quiere con todo el corazón _

_~Midorikawa"_

Mirando hacia el cielo azul pensó otra vez en su lindo peliverde que tanto amaba y que lo extrañaba no iba a quebrarse ni a dejar que todas sus esperanzas de él se desvanecerán daría su mejor esfuerzo.

-Hiroto…me dejas leer el resto de la carta?-preguntaba tiernamente Fubuki

-no ._. es algo privado…jaja-se reía nervioso y sonrojado Kiyama-por cierto hazme recordar que llame a Midorikawa mas tarde si?

-...me dejas mas en intriga sabes? ¬3¬…-insistía el peli plata

_Chica estaré pensando en ti, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo  
Chica estaré pensando en ti, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo, por todo el mundo  
(Chica estaré pensando en ti…)_

_(Por todo el mundo)_

***3 Semanas después***

-Ha llegado el dia…. Al fin luego de tanto tiempo estoy aquí en las finales del FFI, bueno un dia antes, en la noche… no importa ha llegado el momento…-decía Hiroto hablando solo mirando el techo de su habitación llamando la atención de su compañero de cuarto Fubuki

-Ehh Hiroto que haces despierto no deberías ya dormir? mañana es un dia importante…-

-ah yo creía que estabas dormido Fubuki jeje…ah es que esperaba algo-

-la llamada de Mido-chan?

-…si no me ha llamado y pues mañana es el ultimo partido-en ese instante sonó el celular del pelirrojo –Aló?

-Hiroto! *decía una voz preocupada* perdón por llamar tan tarde es que ocurre que me quede dormido y entonces me olvide pero yo quería llamarte y antes de el dia importante yo yo …-pues era obvio quien era y por su nerviosismo se notaba

-Ryuuji….ya tranquilo no hay problema aun no dormía…

-aun asi debes ya dormir mañana es el gran partido y es obvio que debes descansar para estar preparado creo que mejor te corto suerte, adiós…

-Mido! Espera…nunca dije que te iba a cortar, es mas ni cansado estoy y estuve esperando todo el dia para oír tu voz y decirte muchas cosas…-

-….perdón es que me puse nervioso, bueno como has estado?

-aquí entrenando para mañana pero pensé…que pasaría si perdíamos? O sea estamos a las alturas de otro equipo…ah no lo se estoy confundido…

-y dices que yo soy el nervioso, Hiroto Kiyama! Escúchame el equipo de Inazuma Japan es uno de los mejores que hay en el mundo! Es obvio que tienen el nivel incluso superior que los demás y no me vengas con la tontería de que perderán porque si te oigo decir eso no sé que te hago cuando vuelvas me has entendido!-Con lo dicho por el chico del teléfono hasta Fubuki se había asustado no era usualmente la actitud de este lindo peliverde

-si cariño…ok, ok no te preocupes además acuérdate que te prometí continuar hasta el final por ti mañana hare que estos 6 meses hayan valido la pena-se reía Kiyama

-asi me gusta! Arriba los ánimos que ustedes ganaran estoy seguro-decía animado Midorikawa

-ay nunca cambias, te prometo que cuando acabe el torneo te llevare algún recuerdo de aquí-

-vamos no es necesario, con solo verte seré feliz oye sabias que…-en ese instante le quitan el teléfono a Mido

-…que Midorikawa te tiene una linda sorpresa cuando vuelvas, si sabes a lo que me refiero-decía Haruya por teléfono y riéndose al mas típico estilo de Kogure

-Nagumo! Déjalo a Mido no vez que habla con Hiroto?-interrumpía Suzuno por la línea

-ya pues devuélveme el teléfono interrumpen algo importante! :c-hacía berrinche el peliverde mientras Hiroto oía todo lo que pasaba

-Hiroto, dile a Endo que no se olvide que el equipo no es nada comparado con los demás –aparecía Osamu de la nada

-Vete a dormir! Ya es tarde!-gritaba a lo lejos Aphrodi- no ves que interrumpen todos mis sueños de belleza?

-A…Afuro? que haces ahí?-preguntaba confundido ya el pobre Kiyama

-… bueno hermano creo que ya deberías ir a dormir es tarde y mañana el gran partido, te paso con Ryuuji para que hables con el un minuto y luego vete a dormir ok?-era ahora Hitomiko la que hablaba

-Hiroto!-

-Midorikawa!-

-Haruya!-grito el idiota cabeza de tulipán para luego ser golpeado por Suzuno

-yo…yo… te deseo la mejor de las suertes para mañana, tu puedes da lo mejor de ti no importa el resultado…te quiero-le decía tiernamente Mido a Hiroto

-oooow-decían los presentes desde la línea del ojinegro- suerte Hiroto –gritaron en conjunto

-gracias muchachos… gracias Mido… cuídense-terminó colgando el teléfono con algo de nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo una confianza única por saber que todos lo apoyaban en especial su querido Ryuuji

-Al dia Siguiente-

-Chicos! Ya es el dia! –gritaba Endo con animo…a las 6:00am ._.

-Endo! No era manera de despertarnos! ¬¬ -gritaban furiosos varios pero bueno ese dia era importante y Endo no lo iba a pasar desapercibido

-Muchachos! En este instante todos se meten a bañar 8:00am vamos afuera a entrenar antes del partido!-decía Kazemaru algo soñoliento-es un dia importante no le quiten el animo a Endo

-ya, ya di lo que quieras, todo porque lo amas-intervenía Fudou riéndose

-cállate Fudou!-empezó a discutir Kido

-…-Hiroto se fue directo a las duchas quería ya estar preparado para ese dia tan importante

Siendo las 10:00am ya todos estaban en el campo entrenando hasta que el entrenador Kudou los llamo a todos al parecer ya era momento de ir al estadio para el partido final era imposible describir el nerviosismo sentido por todos, cada uno tenia sus razones porque luchar y hacer ganar a Inazuma Japan, simplemente por su familia, por sentirse importante, por ser reconocido….por su ser especial…todos tenían una persona que los inspiraba… después de 6 meses estaban todos juntos frente al entrenador que los dejo llegar hasta aquí hasta el final…

-Entrenador estamos todos-dijo Endo seguro de si mismo sabia que era lo mas importante este dia, el entrenador empezó a mirar a todos los que estaban presente y empezó a llamar a cada uno como pasar lista era una ola de sentimientos encontrados y emociones de ese momento 6 meses….6 meses del FFI …

-Hiroto Kiyama-dijo el entrenador

-Hai!-respondió este recordando todos los buenos momentos que paso en este tiempo y lo que mas extraño… su querido Mido por el cual jugaría y daría todo hoy…

-Midorikawa Ryuuji- dijo el entrenador llamando la atención de Hiroto en ese instante no supo que decir, que pensar que hacer tan solo le dio algo de nostalgia por eso pero aun asi se mantuvo en control consigo mismo…

-Ellos también fueron jugadores y representantes de Japón…ganaremos ¡Por ellos!-dijo Kudou en voz alta, todos afirmaron era el momento de tanta espera, para Hiroto en cambio era su momento de mostrar su talento y dar todo por Mido

Todos en varias partes del mundo, estadio de todos lados miraban el partido desde la ciudad de Inazuma, hasta dentro del mismo estadio, desde la oficina del primer ministro hasta…el orfanato…

-Midorikawa ya va a empezar el partido- llegaban Nagumo y Suzuno viéndolo al peliverde practicar junto a Osamu

-Si si ya se estoy nervioso no deben decírmelo mas, ahorita voy-dijo arreglándose la coleta que tenia y yendo con sus amigos y Hitomiko a ver el partido final de Inazuma Japan, se sentó en el gras y veía todo se notaba claramente emoción en sus ojos y un deseo por querer ver que pasaría en ese instante paso él… Hiroto, Mido lo vio con una gran sonrisa y dispuesto a todo

-Es…es Hiroto?-pregunto inocentemente

-oh Mido tranquilízate no te emociones tanto-dijo Osamu riéndose

-n…no lo estoy-respondió sonrojado

-ow tienes una carita tan adorable- intervino Hitomiko

-jum-hizo un puchero el menor

-Y empieza el partido de las finales del FFI-decía el narrador-todos han esperado por esto pero quien demostrara las mejores habilidades Inazuma Japan o Little Giants? Se ve que ambos equipos preparados han venido pero quien se llevara la copa? Suerte a ambos!

Asi comenzó el partido, la tensión se hizo notable en el campo con solo cuestión de minutos se dieron cuenta los chicos de Inazuma Japan que Little Giants era un equipo demasiado hábil en cuanto a sus técnicas y habilidades, prácticamente imposible de derrotar debido a que un gol ya había sido anotado y era del enemigo… pero esto no era impedimento para Hiroto, él tenía una promesa que cumplir y firmemente confió en eso, en su promesa que le había hecho a Ryuuji llevar a Inazuma Japan a la victoria y eso haría…

-Tenkuu Otoshi!-dijo Hiroto corriendo y aplicando su técnica especial, una poderosa técnica especial, tal vez la más fuerte técnica personal que había en el equipo…pero la única razón para tener tal fuerza en realizarla era a la vez su fuente de valor y poder…Midorikawa, sabía bien que este partido definiría su esfuerzo, era todo o nada…él contra uno de los porteros más poderosos del mundo…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL-gritaron en el estadio y la euforia se sentía ahí, así es…Hiroto Kiyama, él solo había logrado meter gol a Rococo Urupa imposible de creer pero lo había conseguido haciendo un empate de Inazuma Japan 1 contra 1

-Lo…lo conseguí- sonrió victoriosamente Hiroto mientras sus compañeros lo felicitaban y se alegraban en conjunto por el gol anotado-…debemos anotar más…si se puede!-se animó Hiroto

-En otro lado del mundo-

-H…Hiroto…-los hermosos ojos negros de Mido se iluminaron al ver a Kiyama meter un gol, esta vez fue diferente a los otros partidos…aquí era mezcla de una promesa y un sueño "ser los mejores del mundo"- tu puedes, yo te estaré apoyando aquí siempre…

-Volviendo al partido-

-A por otro gol…Tenkuu Otoshi!-trató de volver a hacer Hiroto su técnica pero en vano fue…pues por alguna razón el portero de Little giants había logrado detener su tiro-…joder-pensó Hiroto pues como era posible que lo detuvieran el portero ya no era Rococo pero aun asi lo detuvo-n…no me rendiré, hice una promesa que nunca lo romperé-renegó él pelirrojo al ver que además de haber perdido el tiro, le habían metido gol a Inazuma Japan

-Kiyama mantén la calma el partido no acaba vamos recién en el segundo tiempo…contrólate- le dijo Goenji quien andaba a su costado

-Lo se…pero da cólera aun así tenemos que ganar-se tranquilizó Hiroto y empezó a correr junto a Goenji y Toramaru en esperanza de conseguir un gol para empatarlos pero otra vez fue en vano se logró impedir

-Hiro-kun yo creo que si te controlas podríamos meter un gol-le sonreía tranquilo Fubuki- mira aun no acaba el partido y Goenji ya te lo ha dicho…además todos estamos dando nuestro mayor esfuerzo asi que confía en que juntos como equipo lo lograremos –empezó a correr Fubuki-…Hiroto algo que se me olvidó decirte era que Mido…que él quería decirte que ganemos o perdamos estará siempre orgulloso de ti…creo que debías saberlo, ah y también que acepta…

-acepta… que?-se preguntó Hiroto mientras corría con Shirou acercándose a Kido

-que si acepta!...se quiere casar contigo… me dijo que tu le habías dicho de eso pero como eran menores cuando cumplan los 18 se casarían…jaja parece de esas novelas que dicen eso en un momento importante-se empezó a reír tiernamente Fubu

-Mido, haré esto…por ti!-aceleró Hiroto

-¡Endo!, no perderemos!-decía Kido adelantándose con sus compañeros y corriendo con el balón

-Nosotros nos hicimos…- sonreía animado Shirou

-Mucho más fuertes!-

-Big Bang!-gritaron los 3 haciendo su técnica combinada de ellos, una gran bola de fuego atravesó el campo y directamente fue a traspasar la defensa y al arquero contrario…era un gol…para nuestros representantes de Japón , el empate se había dado! Solo un gol haría la diferencia en este partido tan importante

Estos últimos minutos han sido demasiado tensos para todos realmente todo era cuestión de un gol o no, habían demasiado sentimientos encontrados…en casa parte del mundo…en todos lo lugares, todos tenían sus ojos puestos en Inazuma Japan y su oportunidad de ganar posiblemente el partido…contaban con todo el apoyo de sus amigos, los antiguos y nuevos jugadores…todo las esperanzas y amor se contenían en este último gol…

-L…lo logramos?-preguntó Endo algo nervioso mientras la cancha entera andaba en silencio

-…-un silencio se apoderó de todo y 5 segundos después la euforia se apoderó de ese lugar, la gente gritaba se había conseguido Inazuma Japan! Si! Ellos! Lo lograron! Nadie creía que se podría…tanto esfuerzo! 6 meses! Todo ese tiempo en el FFI había pasado! Y al fin podían volver a sus hogares con la satisfacción de que eran los mejores del mundo…y en especial Hiroto pues había cumplido su promesa

-SIIIIIIIIIII! LO CONSEGUIMOS!-gritó eufórico Endo siendo abrazado por Kazemaru quien por nada lo soltaba

-Puedes creerlo…se hizo realidad-suspiraba Fubuki mientras unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban pegándolo a él

-Si….es cierto Shirou… es verdad-lo miró Goenji

-…Mido…lo cumplí….logré mantener nuestra promesa!-dijo Hiroto mientras sus bellos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción y alegría

_Si…tal vez… un millón de chicas lindas sabrán mi nombre_

-"he esperado este momento desde hace 6 meses… volver a verte…sentirte…abrazarte y besarte, Mido espero que ya llegue el momento de volver a vernos al fin"-pensaba Hiroto en el avión de regreso a Japón, todos sus compañeros andaban en otros asuntos, Goenji abrazado a Fubuki, Endo con Kaze hablaban sobre que harían en vacaciones luego de esto, Fudou y Kido peleando como siempre…pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban enfocados en tan solo una persona su amado Ryuuji

-Pasajeros del vuelo 15-18A, estamos a punto de arribar al aeropuerto de Japón sírvase esperar a las siguientes instrucciones-La tensión se hizo presente en Kiyama, esperaba bajar y ver a su amado ahí y tan solo abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más, malditos los segundos en los que debía esperar pero se cumplió todos los chicos del equipo bajaron y vieron una multitud de gente que los aguardaba amigos, familiares todos menos a quien Hiroto más quería ver

-Hiroto-san! –gritaban muchas chicas como locas

-Quiero un autógrafo tuyo!-

-Cásate conmigo!

-…Mido…-suspiró frustrado Hiro y dispuesto a esperar hasta que…

-Hiroto, ven vamos-le sonreía Nagumo, acompañado de Suzuno y Aphrodi

-A donde?-pregunto sin ánimos el pelirrojo

-pues al orfanato, has estado 6 meses fuera de ahí y tienes que volver es obvio!-se mofaba el cabeza de tulipán

-…y Ryuuji?-

-esta allá esperándote asi que deja de hacerle perder el tiempo y vámonos!...estas fans tuyas me asustan son peores que las que persiguen a Justin Bieber-se molestaba Suzuno porque varias chicas tomaban fotos a Hiroto

_pero no…te preocupes_

Los 4 muchachos llegaron al orfanato al fin y pues no mucho había cambiado era claro seguía teniendo todo igual pero un nuevo aire se podía respirar ahí, Hiroto realmente había extrañado su hogar, a su hermana, sus amigos,…su novio…. Todo

-Hiroto! Volviste!- una voz seria y algo chillona a su vez se acercaba abrazándolo fuertemente

-Reina?...déjame! no vez que busco a alguien?-se molestó Hiroto

-a mi?- sonreía la peli azul

-No! Entiéndelo y supéralo! NO QUIERO NADACONTIGO Y YO AMO a RYUUJI –la empujo no muy brusco hacia atrás solo para oír una tierna y familiar voz

-Y yo a ti Hiroto…-

-…-Kiyama volteó rápidamente para ver ahí parado en medio de la cancha de futbol a su amado Midorikawa con ojos llorosos y una amplia sonrisa junto a Osamu y a Hitomiko-M…Mido-chan?- un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y las manos le temblaron de emoción

_tu tienes mi corazón._

-Hiroto!—corrió Mido llorando a los brazos de su amado y apretándolo junto a él con mucha fuerza- te extrañe un montón…no sabes cuanto me hiciste falta este tiempo!- las lágrimas del peliverde se desbordaban y las palabras le eran difíciles de pronunciar

-A mi también mi querido Mido…tu también me hiciste falta todo este tiempo y me alegra que volvamos a estar juntos, jamás te volveré a dejar en lo que me resta de vida-lo acariciaba Hiroto tiernamente y limpiando sus lagrimas con sus dedos para luego acercarse cara a cara a su novio-recuérdalo…nunca pero nunca por muchas chicas que hayan por todo el mundo…nunca pensaría en alguien para pasar mi vida feliz que no seas tú…te amo Ryuuji Midorikawa-diciendo esto el pelirrojo le planto un largo y tierno beso que habían ambos esperado tanto tiempo…luego de tanta falta que ambos se hicieron, volvían a estar juntos por siempre y para siempre no importara quien intentara impedirlo

Ambos muchachos se separaron y estrecharon las manos en señal de que nunca romperían la mas importante de las promesas estar juntos y pese a todo, Hitomiko y Osamu se quedaron mirando esto con ternura mientras Suzuno, Nagumo y Aphrodi tan solo se alegraban por lo sucedido y Ulvida? Pues estaba enojada pero más importaba la felicidad de estos 2 muchachos que pese a la distancia y el tiempo lograron mantener su relación.

-Te extrañé Mido…estuve pensando en ti por todo el mundo-sonreía alegre Hiroto mientras agarraba de la mano a Ryuuji y caminaban bajo el hermoso atardecer de esa tarde después del final del Torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional.

Fin~


End file.
